


Everything Changes Again: A Bletchley Girl Squad Mystery!

by Anonymous



Category: Baby-Sitters Club - Ann M. Martin, Homestar Runner, The Bletchley Circle
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Comic, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Deliberate Badfic, Deliberately Bad Fanart, F/F, Gen, Post-Canon, Treat, engame
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-25
Updated: 2015-03-25
Packaged: 2018-03-19 13:00:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3610956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Can the Bletchley Girl Squad reunite the Baby-Sitters Club and their associates?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everything Changes Again: A Bletchley Girl Squad Mystery!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rubiconjane](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rubiconjane/gifts).



"We can't fix this," Raspy Voice said, taking a drag from her cigarette.


End file.
